The present invention relates to an adjustment drive, and in particular, to a setting drive in a motor vehicle.
In an adjustment drive for a motor vehicle window raising mechanism described in DE-U-89 03 714.6, a gear wheel 3 and a driver 4 provided with an outside pinion 5 on the driver's power take-off side are rotatably mounted on an axially projecting axle bolt. This axle bolt is molded in one piece to the bottom of the gear housing and includes an axial shaft collar projecting out of the gear housing lid to the outside. The driver is sealed both radially outward relative to the gear housing lid, and radially inward relative to the axle bolt, by a dynamic seal 6. The dynamic seal 6 is a discrete O-ring held with a positive lock.
An adjustment drive, particularly a seat adjustment drive in a motor vehicle, is described in DE-C2-36 11 568. In that adjustment drive, a driver is connected in one piece with the worm gear shaft as a solid part and is axially mounted on each of its sides via separate bearing holders in housing walls of the gear housing. To couple on a power take-off pinion (i.e., a pinion which provides power to external elements), the pinion is inserted, as a separate component with outside gear teeth, into corresponding inner gear teeth on the circumference of an axial bore through the driver.
The present invention provides an adjustment drive requiring significantly reduced design and assembly times while still guaranteeing a complete moisture proof seal of the gear housing.